


flowers

by AllegraBanner



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Week 25-31 Oct 2020 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Tokyo Ghoul Week, Tokyo Ghoul Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraBanner/pseuds/AllegraBanner
Summary: Kaneki's eyes are gone.
Series: Tokyo Ghoul Week 25-31 Oct 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993417
Kudos: 4





	flowers

Kaneki's eyes are gone.

He's so close, so agonisingly close that for a moment his mind is clear again. There is no screaming in his head, no knife at his knuckles, no horrid, scratchy, crawling legs in his ear canals—just a clear, single-minded thought.

And then his eyes are gone, and nothing is left to ground him.

Kaneki is sent spinning.

His own kagune—Rize's kagune—twists and writhes, lashing out in all directions, but doesn't make contact. It feels disgusting, like he's pinned down on the blood red bed of flowers in a darkness made just for him. He's bleeding from somewhere, where is he bleeding? He's shaking and screaming, but he can't hear himself over the _sound_ in his head.

Kaneki's lungs explode with the force of his pain, and the flowers are drenched in his blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post:  
> https://allegrabanner.tumblr.com/post/633017431554719744/tokyo-ghoul-week-2020-oct-26


End file.
